Chloe Bourgeois reina de París adriloe
by Paris-mlp
Summary: ¿Quién pensaría que una cruel broma uniría a la reina de París con el modelo Agreste? Si no te gusta este ship, por favor, no insultes, cada quien puede escribir libremente .
1. 1

**Han de pensar, otra más con la adición de miraculous ladybug. El tercer capítulo de Homosexual? Sigue en proceso, no se desesperen mis niñas, ya casi está.**

Era un frío día de otoño en la ciudad del amor, cada quien haciendo sus responsabilidades, su vida cotidiana. En uno de los hoteles más famosos, en una suite especial, una joven rubia despertaba malhumorada, más que de costumbre, maldiciendo todo hasta encontrar su celular.  
-Que hora es?  
Prende la pantalla, _6:40,_ muy temprano para su gusto pero como toda diva, necesita tiempo para arreglarse y ser la más bella del lugar, no, del mundo. Se levanta difícilmente, sintiendo como su cuerpo extraña la comodidad de su suave cama. Se acerca a su closet y busca la ropa de siempre, la clásica ropa de Chloe Bourgeoise.  
En pocos minutos ya estaba vestida, sentada frente a un espejo, aplicándose el maquillaje, claro, era el de siempre.  
Se tomaba su tiempo en cada detalle para verse perfecta, como una reina.  
 _7:30_  
Todo estaba listo y tenía tiempo de sobra, normalmente se va a las 7:40. Se siente en un sofá y comienza ver las redes sociales.  
 _Hola chicos! Aquí (pongan un nombre x) con un nuevo conjunto para este otoño!_  
-La falda está horrible.  
Dice la rubia criticando el conjunto que encontró en Instagram.  
-Asqueroso, horripilante, desagradable! No hay nada bueno sobre la moda!  
Estaba por lanzar su teléfono cuando una idea le cruzó la cabeza, que pasaría, si ella, Chloe Bourgeois, se crea una cuenta en Instagram?  
Rápidamente comienza a llenar les requisitos para tener una cuenta, pero el problema era...cuál sería su nombre de usuario?  
Lo resolvería más tarde, ahora tenía que ir a la escuela.  
 _7:40_  
Se subió a su lujosa limosina que esperaba por ella en la entrada del hotel. Al entrar, no dijo ninguna palabra, solo sacó su teléfono y siguió buscando un nombre para su cuenta.  
 _7:50_  
Llega a la escuela y como siempre, Sabrina esperaba a su llegada. Parecía más su sirvienta que amiga, y eso se ve ahora que la pelinaranja abre la puerta a la rubia que sale como toda una reina según ella, pero todos ignoran su llegada, pero como siempre, ella finge ser amada.  
 _-_ Sabrina cuida mi bolso.  
 _-_ Si Chloe.  
Le entrega su bolso como todos los días, la limusina se aleja y la rubia se acerca. Estaba distraída por el nombre de usuario que le pondría a su nueva cuenta, tanto que no molesto a nadie, ni siquiera con la mirada, y muchos lo notaron puesto que Chloe no entraba al salón sin molestar a uno solo aunque sea.  
 _-_ Hoy Chloe esta extraña no lo crees?  
 _-_ Si, pasamos a su lado y ni siquiera nos vio.  
 _-_ Aún así es Chloe, la bruja oxigenada.  
 _-_ Tienes razón Marinette.  
Ignora completamente a sus compañeros y se sienta en su lugar habitual, aún pensando, pero nada le venía a la cabeza.  
 _RIIIIIIIIING_  
 _8:00_  
Todos estaban en el salón, como no se dio cuenta de la presencia de todos?! Estaba enserio distraída, demasiado, ni siquiera saludo a Adrien como de costumbre, y eso era algo anormal!  
 _-_ Muy bien chicos, hoy vamos a hacer algo distinto.  
Todos se ven entre si, algunos confundidos y otros emocionados por la actividad que harían.  
-Vamos a hablar de varios temas que se presentan mucho en la adolescencia. Cyberbulling y bullying. Alguien sabe que son?  
Todos ya saben que era, pero unos eran demasiados tímidos para levantar la mano, o estaban aburridos o en sus pensamientos. Cuando Marinette y Alya iban a levantar la mano, una rubia se les adelanto. Todos quedaron un poco sorprendidos, pues creían que Chloe no sabía nada respecto al tema o aunque supiese, ignoraría la clase pero no, hoy fue diferente.  
-Chloe? Está bien, dinos qué es lo que son.  
-El cyberbulling es cuando se molesta a una persona por internet, como subiendo fotos que puedan perjudicar a la persona. El bulling es acoso escolar, cuando un alumno es molestado verbalmente o físicamente, también avergonzado en algunos casos. Estos dos pueden conducir al suicidio al perjudicado.  
-Muy buenas definiciones Chloe, alguien más que quiera agregar algo?  
Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban sorprendidos por la rubia que volvió a sus pensamientos.  
 _9:55_  
Era el recreo y todos salieron a gozar esos minutos de libertad, era bueno respirar un poco. Chloe fue a sentarse sin decir nada en una banca donde comenzó a escribir varios nombres en su libreta, buscando cuál le convenía más, el que llamara más la atención.  
Después de buscar, se rindió frustrada, pero ver otra página blanca a un lado, le dio tentación. Acercó lentamente su lápiz, y comenzó a trazar la cabeza, pronto pasó a los hombros que los pulió perfectamente, seguido de unas curvas femeninas muy llamativas y caderas que prenderían a cualquier chico. Siguió dibujando esa perfecta silueta femenina hasta tenerlo, el cuerpo de una mujer, una mujer perfecta.  
-No sabía que dibujabas tan bien.  
-Ah!  
Grita espantada al oír una voz masculina pero luego se da cuenta de que Adrien, su amor platónico era quien estaba a un lado suyo.  
-Eh...  
-Te salió muy bien, tal vez un día puedas enseñarme.  
-Claro que si Adrinkis!  
-Perfecto. Te parece hoy a las 4?  
-Por supuesto, yo siempre tengo tiempo para ti.  
-Bien, gracias Chloe!  
A lo lejos, Marinette estaba echa una furia, mientras que Alya solo se confundió y molesto un poco con la actitud del rubio con la rubia.  
-Que hacías con Adrien rubia oxigenada?!  
-Yo hago lo que quiera con quien yo quiera, eso incluye a Adrien.  
-No tienes el derecho! Tú solo te aprovechas de todos incluso de tu papá!  
-A mi papi no lo metas en esto!  
-Oh la princesita se enojo?  
-Yo soy una reina a comparación de ti, solo mírate, tienes un gusto horrible de vestir.  
-Ya te crees la reina de París?  
-No me creo, soy la reina de París.  
Eso era, era perfecto! Chloe Bourgeois la reina de París! Era perfecto, quién diría que Marinette le ayudaría con el nombre.  
-Aléjate de Adrien!  
-Oh sino que?  
La azabache se quedo sin palabras, mientras que la rubia sonreía arrogante y entra al salón, allí tendría tranquilidad.  
Ya sentada, saca su teléfono donde escribe los requisitos y escribe el nombre.  
 _Bienvenida a Instagram Chloe_  
Lo tenía, ahora mostraría lo que es la moda de verdad, mostraría su sentido de la moda, su belleza, su perfección, oh sí que lo haría.  
 **Chloe Bourgeois Reina de París**


	2. 2

_4:00_  
Chloe estaba frente a la mansión de su amor platónico que enseguida bajo a abrirle, estaba bastante emocionado, sepa porque, pero ustedes miraculers tal vez puedan adivinar.  
-Hola Adrinkis!  
-Chloe! Que bueno que llegaste.  
Ambos entran para ir al cuarto del rubio que había preparado todo para la llegada de su amiga de la infancia.  
-Y bien, porque quieres que te enseñe a dibujar?  
-Primero lo primero, porque nunca me dijiste que sabías dibujar?  
 _Porque mis dibujos son un asco en comparación con el artista de la clase_  
-Creo que se me olvido decírtelo.  
-Ok...  
No muy convencido, se acerca a la rubia con unos lápices en su mano.  
-Ahora responde mi pregunta, porque quieres que te enseñe a dibujar?  
-Esto...se acerca el cumpleaños de mi padre y quería darle algo que yo haga con mis propias manos.  
 _Porque me parece que falta una parte?_  
-Nada más?  
-Nada más.  
-No será que quieres hacer algo para alguien a demás de tu papá?  
-N-no para nada.  
-Solo te enseñaré a dibujar con una condición.  
-Ah...cuál?  
-Sígueme en mi cuenta de Instagram.  
-Pero no tengo Instagram.  
-Tonto, tu padre te hizo una que es tu cuenta oficial, tienes acceso a ella.  
-Ya recuerdo, nunca la eh usado, normalmente es mi padre quien sube las fotos.  
-Bueno pues ahora la usaras.  
-Está bien, lo haré de una vez.  
Agarra su teléfono y entra en Instagram.  
-Cual es tu nombre de usuario?  
-Chloe_Bourgeois_reina_de_paris  
-Ya sabía que sería algo así.  
-Una chica como yo debe tener un nombre que llame la atención.  
-Yo me conformaba con solo mi nombre.  
-Una última cosa.  
-Ahora que?  
-Me tomarías una foto, será la primera que subiré.  
-Está bien.  
El rubio comienza a tomar fotos de Chloe quien posaba exageradamente, y no salían muy bien las fotos, hasta que por accidente toma una foto, en donde se ve a Chloe hermosa, puesto que estaba diferente.  
En vez de sonreír de una manera desagradable, mostraba una sonrisa sincera, su rostro se veía bellísimo y la luz favorecía la foto.  
-Wow.  
-Que?  
Pregunta la rubia al ver a su amigo de la infancia mirando embobado el teléfono. Lo toma y se queda mirando la foto, era completamente diferente a todas las que se ha tomado. Se veía perfecta.  
-Gracias Adrinkis! Subiré esta foto!

-Está hermosa la foto!

-Ya está, entonces que querías que te enseñará?

•••••••••••••••


	3. 3

_7:00_  
Chloe se encontraba en su limusina camino a su "humilde casa", se encontraba cansada, no pensó que enseñarle a Adrien dibujar sería tan difícil, pero bueno, al menos el chico dejo de dibujar monitos de palitos. Quedaron en verse el siguiente día a la misma hora, como no estaría feliz?! Su amor platónico le estaba pidiendo pasar tiempo juntos, y eso la emocionaba muchísimo! Además, podría restregárselo en la cara a Marinette, la azabache que acosaba a su Adrien.  
-Hemos llegado señorita Bourgeois.  
-Mañana volveremos a ir a la casa de los Agreste, espero que seas puntual.  
-Si señorita.  
La diva baja del auto con todo su esplendor, entra y se dirige al elevador y a los pocos segundos llega a su habitación.  
-Aaaa, estoy cansada.  
Lanza su bolso al sillón más cercano mientras se tira a su cama.  
Estaba por dormirse cuando recuerda que tiene que bañarse.  
-Ugh.  
Ciertamente estaba muy cansada como para bañarse pero necesitaba oler bien para _su Adrien._  
-Rosas o vainilla?  
Se encontraba frente a su tina con el cuerpo envuelto en una bata mientras elegía cuál de las dos fragancias poner en el agua.  
Después escogió por las rosas y metió su cuerpo en el agua caliente.  
Se sentía muy relajante sentir el calor rodearla, era tranquilizante, tanto que le entraba el sueño. Casi cae dormida, pero se levanta y comienza a aplicar sus cremas para después vestirse. Se puso un vestido de seda blanco junto a una bata amarilla.

Fue un día interesante para ella, pero por ahora, solo quería dormir.  
 _9:00_  
La reina estaba cansada, no despertaría hasta mañana.  
Chloe Bourgeois reina de París 

_Sigue a Chloe en Instagram, imágenes se irán subiendo conforme avanza la historia, unas tardarán más que otras._  
Chloe_Bourgeois_reina_de_Paris


	4. 4

_BOOM!_  
Las enormes ventanas se rompen en varios pedazos creando más ruido. La rubia alterada, se talla a los ojos frenéticamente para poder ver su entorno.  
Se levanta muy apurada de la cama, enredando su cuerpo en las sabanas, causando que se caiga bruscamente.  
-AH!  
No podía ver con claridad, pero si sentir, se había golpeado con algo de madera, la textura lo delataba. El dolor se expande por su mejilla, impidiendo que se concentre en escapar.  
Un olor espantoso le llega, el sonido de chillidos de ratas se acerca, una risa nada amigable se presenta.  
-Aquí está, Chloe Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde.  
-Q-quien eres?! Q-que quieres de mí?!  
Aún aturdida por el golpe, no pudo ver claramente al hombre akumatizado.  
-Primero me presentaré. Je suis L'homme justice! Y como mi nombre lo dice, exijo _JUSTICIA_ para el pueblo de París!  
-Pero que tengo yo que ver!  
Ya mejor, la rubia se espantó del aspecto del hombre, quien vestía como un vagabundo, solo que tenía cucarachas y ratas abajo de sus pies que lo elevaban unos metros.  
-Me canse de que los ricos pisoteen a los menos afortunados! Y tú Chloe Bourgeois! Has terminado con mi paciencia!  
-P-pero yo no eh echo nada hoy.  
La rubia no mentía, no insulto a nadie después de clases. Lo único que hizo fue ir a la casa de Adrien y regresar a su hotel. Algo malo había en ello?  
-Mentirosa! Míralo en internet.  
Toma su teléfono dudosa, pero que tenía que buscar?  
-Que busco? No soy adivina!  
-Insolente, busca tu nombre!  
 _Chloe Bourgeois_  
 _Cargando_  
Apareció la noticia más reciente, un video, un video con más de 187 millones de vistas! Pero ella no estuvo en el parque el día de hoy, ni en ninguno de los días anteriores.  
-No entiendo, yo no estuve en el parque ni hoy ni los últimos días.  
-Ve el video rubia mentirosa!  
Asustada por su vida, pica en el video que se carga y en pocos minutos demuestra la razón de aquel akuma por exigir justicia.

 **Chloe Bourgeois reina de París esta en peligro**

 _Sigue a Chloe en sus aventuras en su cuenta de Instagram chloe_bourgeois_reina_de_paris_


	5. 5

_Dámelo!_  
No esa no era ella  
 _Pero es un regalo de mi madre._  
Ella no era tan cruel  
 _Y eso a mí que me importa?_  
Si le importaba!  
 _Es lo único que me queda de ella por favor!_  
Ella no lo hizo  
 _Sabrina!_  
Algo no cuadraba.

-Ahora Chloe Bourgeois! Pagarás por esto!  
-Pero no soy ella!  
-Y dime quién más tiene esa apariencia?

-Tu silencio lo dice todo.  
El akuma toma bruscamente a Chloe quien grita ruidosamente.  
Todo el hotel ya estaba despierto y fue testigo del secuestro de la hija del alcalde.  
-Ayúdame Papi!  
-Cállate!  
Apretó más su agarre sobre el antebrazo de Chloe quien chilla de dolor.  
Siguieron avanzando despertando a todo París quien veía como el hombre llevaba colgando a una linda muchacha rubia del antebrazo que lloraba y gritaba por ayuda.  
Donde estaban Ladybug y Chat noir?  
Porque no aparecen los héroes?  
El akuma llevo a Chloe a la punta de la torre Eiffel donde nadie podía llegar para salvarla.  
El alcalde gritaba preocupado por la seguridad de su única hija quien sollozaba.  
-Bájela ahora mismo!  
Grito André Bourgeois.  
-Gente de París! Yo, Homme justice, traeré justicia a esta ciudad que sufre por los ricos que pisotean a todos nosotros, los que alimentamos sus carteras! Chloe Bourgeois, ah llegado demasiado lejos y pagará el precio por ello.  
-Suéltame yo no eh echo nada!  
Grita sollozando de miedo, miedo a dar su último aliento.  
-Despídanse de Chloe Bourgeois, la reina de París!  
El akuma suelta el antebrazo de la rubia que comienza a caer mientras grita.  
 **Chloe Bourgeois la reina de París dará su último aliento.**


	6. 6

_Perdón! Perdón! Lo siento tanto! Lamento todas las cosas malas que hice!_  
 _Prometo que si sobrevivo, me abriré..._  
Cierra sus hermosos ojos azules, esperando al final de su corta vida. Se sentía tonta, había desperdiciado todo lo que tenía! Tan egoísta fue? Tan cruel fue? Tan vil fue? Tanto se merecía morir?! Ya no podía enmendar sus errores, no podía retroceder en el tiempo, ya no vería a Adrien de nuevo, ya no viviría en este mundo.  
El frío aire golpeaba su espalda, mientras que sus cabellos dorados se movían en todas direcciones, sus gritos de ayudan cesaron pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo junto a ella.  
Temblaba de frío, de dolor de miedo, pero todo desapareció al sentir un calor envolverla. Sintió como el aire se detenía, como sus lagrimas paraban, como sus cabellos dejaban de volar. Esto era la muerte? Un calor agradable y familiar rodear su pequeño cuerpo?  
Asustada, abre sus ojos azules, encontrándose con unos hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Jamás pensó en sentir alivio al ver esos ojos, esos preciosos ojos de un gato negro.  
... _Chloe..._  
Su nombre era susurrado pero de dónde o quien? Por más que intentará escuchar de donde venía no podía, todos sus sentidos se concentraban en esa mirada gatuna penetrante.  
 _...Chloe...Chloe..._  
Era más fuerte el ruido, pero estaba aún en estado de shock, viendo a la ventana verde que la llenaba de una calma infinita, una calma que no había sentido en años.  
Comenzó a sentir sacudidas, alguien la agitaba pero porque no podía hablar o reaccionar?  
 _Chloe...Chloe...Chloe...Chloe!_  
Esa voz le era tan familiar pero no podía reconocerla...las sacudidas aumentaban, dio su primer parpadeo, su primer aliento, su primer latido. Estaba viva...ESTABA VIVA!  
-CHLOE!  
En cuanto el aire entro por sus pulmones completamente, cuando su corazón se aceleró, cuando sus ojos despertaron del trance, abrazo a Chat noir con fuerza, aferrándose a él con toda su voluntad, las lágrimas salieron y la palabra _gracias_ se repetía una infinidad de veces. El gato negro de París, el héroe al que siempre había ignorado, era su salvador, ahora le estaría eternamente agradecida, gracias a él tendría una segunda oportunidad, gracias a él viviría, gracias a él sentiría los rayos del sol, gracias a él amaría, gracias a él podría repararlo todo.  
Su llanto era muy ruidoso, pero al menos ya no de miedo, sino de agradecimiento.  
El héroe se balanceó ágilmente por los techos con ayuda de su bastón cargando a la rubia. Cuando aterrizó frente al alcalde y a los policías, la chica no se separó del rubio gatuno, sino que se aferró más a él, tenía miedo a morir, miedo a dejar su vida, no estaba lista y nunca lo estaría.  
Chat noir, viendo que su amiga de la infancia no la soltaría, la abrazo, y susurro con dulzura en su oído.  
-Todo está bien Chloe, ya estás a salvo.  
-No me sueltes, por favor.  
El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando fue la última vez que escucho a la rubia decir _por favor_?  
-Por favor.  
Repite de nuevo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del chico gatuno que la apega más a él.  
-Nunca estarás sola Chloe, yo te cuidaré desde las sombras.  
Con esas últimas palabras, se separó de la rubia. Busco su mirada pero no la encontró, ella estaba viendo hacia el suelo, aún con lágrimas en sus mejillas. Levanto su mentón, encontrando unos bellos ojos azules que había ignorado por tanto tiempo. Mostraban un destello que lo hizo sonreír, allí estaba su amiga de la infancia, no la diva que existe hoy en día.  
- _Je vous protégerai toujours._  
 _-Merci Chat noir._  
Se separaron lentamente del otro, extrañando el calor que se brindaron, pero había un akuma que atrapar.  
- _Au revoir!_  
Chat noir se despide coquetamente para después elevarse por los aires con ayuda de su bastón metálico y perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche. Chloe se queda viendo por donde se fue el héroe hasta sentir los brazos de su padre.  
-Mi pequeña.  
El hombre asustado y estrenado soltó el aire que tenía retenido y abrazo con fuerza a su más preciado tesoro, Chloe, su hija.  
La rubia abraza con la misma fuerza a su padre mientras lágrimas caen hasta desaparecer en el piso.  
Fue una de las peores noches en su vida, el momento en el que vio todos sus errores, el momento en el que...supo lo que tenía que hacer ahora.  
 **Chloe Bourgeois la reina de París aún respira.**


	7. 7

-Su padre se irá en un viaje de negocios por dos semanas.  
-Pero la próxima semana era el concurso de esgrima, prometió que iría!  
-Lo siento joven Agreste pero su padre tiene asuntos pendientes en América.  
La asistente de su padre sale del cuarto mientras que Adrien suspira frustrado.  
Otra promesa de su padre rota, otra lágrima que no debería caer. Cuantas más seguirán cayendo por sus mejillas, cuántos suspiros de frustración y tristeza saldrían? Cuantas promesas serían rotas? No lo sabía, pero ya estaba llegando a un límite.  
-Porque la cara larga niño bonito?-Pregunta Plagg burlón mientras flota al rededor de Adrien.  
-No lo entenderías Plagg.  
Estaba devastado, agotado, cansado, irritado, todos los adjetivos que describían su dolor.  
Se desliza por la pared hasta quedar sentado, viendo por su enorme ventanal la vista nocturna que le brindaba la ciudad, sin duda alguna, era bellísimo, que lastima que estuviera roto como para admirarlo.  
Juro por un momento escuchar la dulce voz de su madre cantando una canción para que durmiese, y así fue, se quedo dormido, gracias al canto de su progenitora quien estaba desaparecida.


	8. 8

-Ayuda por favor!  
Alarmado por el grito, se levanta bruscamente, buscando de donde provenía.  
Frente a él, vio a un hombre que llevaba una figura femenina colgando, un akuma había surgido.  
- _Plagg transforme moi!_  
El kwami gatuno es absorbido por el anillo plateado, dando lugar al gato de París quien de inmediato brinca y se pierde en el manto de la noche, que hoy, estaba sin estrellas.  
-Ayúdenme por favor!  
-Calla tonta!  
La voz femenina le era muy familiar, pero no podía descifrar de donde.  
Chat noir seguía de cerca al akuma que llevaba una muchacha rubia. La sostenía del antebrazo causando que la rubia se balanceara bastante, casi hasta el punto de caer.  
Algo en su interior le gritaba, _no la dejes ir!_  
Obedeciendo, da un salto de fe que le permite acercarse, pero el akuma se mueve de repente, causando que el héroe se estrelle contra la pared y se queje del dolor.  
-Hoy no es el día de este gato.  
Dice para sí mismo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.  
 _Anda Adrien, no lo dejes escapar_  
-Ya voy Plagg.  
El rubio se avienta con fuerza para después subir con ayuda de su bastón y seguir al akuma.  
A donde llevaba a la muchacha? Estaba por descubrirlo...  
Después de unos minutos, llegó a la torre Eiffel, encontrando a la víctima de Hawk Moth subiendo la torre hasta llegar a la punta.  
Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no era momento de pensar, sino de actuar!


	9. 9

Gente de París!  
 _Su corazón latía rápidamente._  
Yo, **homme justice!**  
 _Las gotas de sudor se resbalaban por su frente_  
Traeré justicia  
 _El akuma no traería justicia, solo desgracia_  
A esta ciudad  
 ** _Él_** _traería la justicia a esta ciudad_  
Que sufre por los ricos  
 _Eso era mentira! Él no hacia sufrir a la gente_  
Que pisotean a todo nosotros  
 _Él arriesgaba su vida por ellos_  
Los que alimentamos sus carteras  
 _Cada quien escoge en qué gastar, no son obligados por los ricos a comprar_  
 **Chloe Bourgeois ah llegado demasiado lejos**  
 _Chloe?!_  
Su mente colapso, y el miedo a perderla lo invadió. Ella era lo único que lo conectaba con su infancia, con su madre, no permitiría que Hawk Moth **(o le Papillon, como ustedes prefieran)** le arrebatase lo más hermoso en su vida.  
Cada palabra eran 30 metros menos, cada segundo era un latido de su corazón, cada parpadeo era energía, cada suspiro era agotador.  
La soltó.  
Chloe Bourgeois comienza a caer en una velocidad alarmante. El héroe gatuno asustado, grita al ver que no pudo llegar a tiempo pero aún tenía esperanza, aún podía salvarla, aún podía.  
Da un salto de fe, uno verdadero, una lleno de esperanza que resalta en sus ojos verdes.  
Estaba aferrado al hecho de atraparla, de verla abrir sus hijos azules de nuevo.  
Los gritos de la rubia cesaron, pero las lágrimas seguían.  
Se veía hermosa incluso antes de morir, pero no podía admirarla, tenía que salvarla.  
Cada vez estaba más cerca, cerca de escuchar su voz, de ver su sonrisa, de tener su compañía.  
Todo era tan lento, porque simplemente no podía atraparla y ya? El mundo quería torturarlo?! Verla caer?! Verla morir?! No lo permitiría.  
Frunció el ceño con una mirada decidida, y pudo jugar que gracias a ese sentimiento de seguridad, avanzó más rápido que Chloé, para al fin atraparla!  
La tenía! Estaba en sus brazos! Viviría! Con su bastón, se balanceó hasta aterrizar en uno de los techos más cercanos.  
Se puso sobre sus rodillas y acostó sobre ellas a la rubia. Estaba preocupado, no habría los ojos.  
-Chloé?  
Pregunta alarmado por que la muchacha seguía sin despertar.  
-Chloé!  
Grita asustado a perderla.  
La comienza a agitar para intentar despertarla, y logra que abra sus ojos, unos bellos ojos azules que había ignorado por tanto tiempo.  
-CHLOÉ! CHLOÉ!  
La rubia no reaccionaba, solo lo miraba, como si estuviera perdida en su mirada gatuna.  
-CHLOÉ RESPONDE POR FAVOR!  
Con una última sacudida, se despertó del trance y se abalanzó al sorprendido héroe quien en unos segundos, también la abrazó.  
La hija del alcalde lloro mientras repetía _gracias_ una infinidad de veces, lo que sorprende a Chat noir quien en unos segundos vuelve a cargar a la rubia y ágilmente aterriza frente al alcalde y policías.  
Él pensaba que al instante, Chloé correría y abrazaría a su padre pero quedo incrédulo al ver que no lo soltaba, es más, se aferraba más a él.  
Viendo que no lo soltaría, susurró con dulzura en su oído.  
-Todo está bien Chloé, ya estás a salvo.  
-No me sueltes por favor.  
Estaba soñando? O es que acaso Chloé dijo por favor?!  
-Por favor.  
Repite ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Chat noir quien los acerca más.  
-Nunca estarás sola Chloé, yo te cuidaré desde las sombras.  
Ni él mismo sabía porque lo dijo pero algo era seguro, no se arriesgaría a perderla.  
Cuando sus miradas chocaron, se quedo embobado por la belleza destellante de esos ojos.  
- _Je vous protégerai tous jours._  
 _-Merci Chat noir._  
Se separan, ambos con una extraña sensación que les decía _extraño tu calor_ pero el héroe gatuno de París debía atrapar a un akuma.  
 _-Au revoir!_  
Se despide con una sonrisa coqueta, viendo a la rubia quien lo miraba. Con ayuda de su bastón se eleva por los aires y sigue al akuma.  
 _El gato de París a salvado a su reina_  
 **Chloe Bourgeois reina de París**


	10. 10

-Ugh, deberías darte una ducha.  
-Cállate gato!  
-Que me calle? Quieres callar a este minino sensualon?  
-Deja tus bromas baratas!  
-Amigo, te estás metiendo en una situación de pelos. Jajaja entiendes? De pelos porque los gatos tenemos pelo.  
-Ja ja muy gracioso. Terminaré contigo de una vez.  
-Inténtalo.  
Mariposa y gato se abalanzaron al otro, en una danza de golpes, zarpazos y patadas. Era como una danza alocada improvisada, pero preparada al mismo tiempo. Leían el siguiente movimiento del otro y lo evitaban con gracia y agilidad, gracias a las habilidades de cada uno.  
-Me aburro!  
Dice el minino esquivando un golpe del akuma quien gruñe y vuelve a intentarlo.  
-Eres meow aburrido.  
-Tus juegos de palabras apestan!  
-Como tu aliento.  
-Estúpido gato mal nacido! Pagarás por ello!  
-Llevas diciendo eso desde el comienzo del enfrentamiento y no me has tocado ni un pelo.  
Aumentando la ira del akumatizado, el hombre corre con furia hacia el, preparando sus puños para dar un golpe que dejaría inconsciente al gato, pero este, se quedó parado, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro esperando el momento oportuno.  
Estaba por darle en su rostro! Tan cerca pero él minino saltó sobre el, esquivando el ataque directo, para después propinarle un buen golpe en la espalda, causando que el akuma se quejara de dolor, y que su sombrero cayera.  
 _El akuma debe de estar en su sombrero_  
Pensó rápidamente el gato para tomarlo. Estaba por dañarlo con sus garras cundo recordó que no podía purificar akumas, solo Ladybug puede hacerlo.  
 _Demonios_  
Algo frustrado porque su lady no apareció, deja inconsciente al akuma y se lleva el sombrero.  
 _Oye chico, amárralo o sino se escapara y causará desastres._  
Obedeciendo a Plagg quien dijo algo útil, amarró al akuma a un poste, para dejar el lugar y perderse en el manto de la oscuridad.  
El gato salvo la noche pero la cantarina no apareció para ayudarle


	11. 11

_7:00_  
 _La hija del alcalde casi sufre un destino triste..._  
 _Su hija fue raptada durante la noche..._  
 _Un hombre que se hacía llamar l'homme justice ..._  
 _Desde lo alto de la torre Eiffel..._  
 _Iba a morir..._  
 _En la torre el hombre dio un discurso y soltó a Chloé Bourgeois..._  
 _Se desconoce totalmente porque Chloé Bourgeois fue secuestrada y casi asesinada..._  
 _Chat noir..._  
 _Chat noir apareció..._  
 _El héroe gatuno de París brinco desde las sombras..._  
 _El joven de traje negro rescató a la hija del alcalde..._  
 _Ladybug no apareció en toda la noche..._  
 _Ladybug la heroina favorita de París no dio su presencia..._  
 _Donde estaba Ladybug...?_

Los noticieros estaban en todos los canales, la rubia estaba en shock, aún podía recordar cómo el aire la golpeaba. Un escalofrío la recorrió mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, suspirando para calmar todo el miedo que aún era reciente en su ser.  
No durmió en toda la noche, a causa de las sensaciones que tuvo la invadían, como la fuerza que utilizó el akuma en su muñeca, o su horrible aliento en su rostro, amenazando su vida, la horrible crueldad con la que el mundo la trató.  
Solo unas horas, solo unas horas pudo dormir gracias a esos orbes esmeralda penetrantes que la calmaron entre sus llantos y lamentos. Recordaba sus fuertes brazos rodearla y brindarle un calor que extrañaba.  
Nunca se había fijado en Chat noir, toda su atención se enfocaba en Ladybug pero después de esto, el héroe gatuno llamó mucho su atención, quien sería bajo la máscara ese lindo chico coqueto y bromista?  
Lo imaginaba, con esos ojos radiantes e hipnotizantes, con su cabellera rubia despeinada, quería conocerlo.  
Recordó a Ladybug, esa chica de coletas que admiraba pero, hoy no. Acaso no le importo? Porque no apareció? Tenía algo más importante? La iba a dejar morir? Todas esas preguntas fueron creando un odio hacia la azabache. Chloe frunce el ceño y tuerce los labios, casi moría, y Chat noir arriesgó su vida por ella, pero Ladybug, no se presentó.  
Que estaba pensando!? No podía odiar a su ídolo, su ejemplo a seguir! Tal vez estaba dormida, era de madrugada, cierto?  
No importa, no por ahora, pero hoy la reina no nos halagaría con su presencia.  
Chloe Bourgeois Reina de París


	12. 12

_8:00_  
El rubio de ojos esmeralda espera en la entrada a que su amiga de la infancia llegara, pero por más que esperase, no apareció, incluso estaba faltando a clases con tan solo verla. Estaba preocupado, después de ver el estado tan frágil en el que la dejo, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, incluso se transformó e intento verla, pero nunca estaba sola, había siempre alguien en su balcón, lo que no le permitía entrar. A regañadientes volvió a su mansión y se des transformó dando un suspiro frustrado.  
-Por que tanto estrés?  
-Ahora no estoy de humor Plagg.  
-Nunca estás de humor, Adrien.  
-Solo cállate, intentaré dormir.  
El kwami se dio cuenta de que esa chica realmente afectó a su portador quién se tiro a la cama e intento dormir, pero los ojos azules llorosos le llegaban a su cabeza cada que cerraba los ojos. Había echo una promesa y no la rompería, cuidaría de ella desde las sombras.  
-Adrien!  
Volviendo a la realidad, con esperanzas de que aquella voz sea Chloé , voltea sonriente para encontrarse con Marinette. De inmediato entristece, y la chica de coletas lo nota, preguntándose si había echo algo malo.  
-Hola Marinette.  
-H-hola A-Adrien.  
Porque tartamudeaba? Acaso lo odiaba? Cada que hablaba con ella actuaba extraño o evitaba su mirada. Vio los ojos de Marinette, azules, azules como los de su lady...su lady que no apareció ayer por la noche, se sentía un poco molesto. Intento imaginar que la panadera era Chloé, pero por más que se esfuerza, no lo logra, simplemente esos ojos azul cielo no se comparan con el azul rey como el océano que posee Chloé, tan penetrantes y brillantes.  
-A-Adrien?  
-Ah si?  
-Y-ya s-sonó l-la c-c-campana.  
-Lo sé.  
Avergonzada la chica baja la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, gritándose internamente _DI ALGO MARINETTE!_  
-N-no deberíamos...e-e-e-ent-entrar?  
-No, tú entra, yo seguiré esperando.  
-N-no quiero s-s-ser entro-entro-entrometida, p-p-p-pero a q-q-q-quien esperas?  
-A Chloé.  
Furia, eso era lo que sentía, porque Adrien esperaba a Chloé?! Con la mirada gacha, gruñe molesta, pero es escuchada por el rubio.  
-Eh Marinette?  
-A si?  
Se sonroja mucho al ver que le hablaba su amor platónico, esperando que dijera algo...tenía esperanzas.  
-Puedes decirle a la maestra que estoy aquí?  
Sus esperanzas se fueron al caño.  
-S-si.  
Se aleja con tristeza mirando sus pies, aguantando las ganas de llorar, Chloé había jugado bien sus cartas, pero que fue lo que hizo para hacer faltar a clases a Adrien?  
 **Chloe Bourgeois reina de París**


	13. 13

Al final fue mala idea decirle a Marinette, pues la maestra lo forzó a entrar al salón si no quería ser suspendido, y ya sabemos lo estricto que es su padre, ese hombre que algunas veces dudaba llamarlo así, pa-dre.  
-Adrien!  
-Ah! Que sucede?  
-Pon atención, tienes que dejar de estar en la luna.  
-Si, lo siento.  
No podía esperar para ir al hotel de su amiga, necesitaba verla, escucharla, abrazarla. Por más que intentará poner atención a la clase, no lo lograba, su mente buscaba cualquier excusa para pensar en ella.  
-Oye, para que te estás acabando mi lápiz.  
-Eh?  
Voltea hacia su cuaderno, para ver que había escrito mil veces el nombre de la rubia. Avergonzado, cierra su cuaderno, mientras que su rostro está levemente rojo.  
-Si algo te preocupa, sabes que estoy para ayudarte.  
-Gracias Nino. Verás,...  
 _RIIIIIING_  
 _9:55_

-Alya, estoy preocupada.  
-Yo también, Adrien nunca ah faltado a clases.  
-No solo es eso.  
-Otros motivos?  
-Si, cuando llegue, el estaba afuera, le pregunte a quien esperaba y respondió Chloé.  
-Chloé?!  
-A este paso perderé a Adrien para siempre!  
-No digas eso, mira, Chloé juega sucio, mientras que tú estás limpia.  
-Si pero, creo que yo también debería hacerlo como Chloé.  
-Estás loca?!  
-Piénsalo! Chloé quiere preocupar a Adrien, llamar su atención para que pasen tiempo juntos y que se enamoren, se casen, tengan hijos y y...!  
-C-A-L-M-A.  
-No voy a permitirlo Alya!  
-Marinette, eres mi amiga y todo, pero no creo que jugar sucio sea correcto.  
-Yo...  
La azabache estaba dubitativa, no sabía que camino elegir.  
-QUE QUE QUE QUE QUE QUE QUE?!  
Todo el mundo volteo hacia dónde provino el grito, encontrando a un alarmado Nino frente a Adrien quien sonrío avergonzado a la gente.  
 _RIIIIIING_  
 _10:15_  
Todos van a sus respectivas aulas, dejando el lugar vacío.  
-Oye Nino.  
-Que sucede Marinette?  
-Que fue ese grito?  
-Adrien me contó que...  
-Chicos siéntense por favor.  
Todos obedecen a su maestra y van a sentarse en sus lugares. Por la puerta, entra el presidente de Francia, André Bourgeois.  
-Que hace el papá de Chloé aquí?  
-No tengo idea.  
-Silencio por favor.


	14. 14

-Supongo que todos notaron la ausencia de mi hija.  
Así que eso era, él vino por esa razón, Chloé Bourgeois.  
-Ella...  
Vamos dilo, dilo, yo sé lo que sucedió anoche.  
-Ella fue secuestrada anoche.  
Todos exclaman sorprendidos, preguntándose el paradero de Chloé.  
-Tranquilos, ella ya está a salvo. Chat noir apareció en el momento justo.  
Momento justo? Yo diría que muy tarde, esta experiencia le afectó gravemente como para no venir hoy a la escuela, y creo que de cierta forma a mi también. No la puedo sacar de mi cabeza, sus ojos azules, no deberían reflejar tristeza. Esa imagen me sigue atormentando, es como un vaso, que se va llenando poco a poco, gota por gota para hacerme sufrir y retorcerme, el destino se está burlando de mí, le gusta verme agonizar, verme aguantar las ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos que necesito verla.  
-Dejare los...detalles en secreto.  
Los detalles en secreto? No sé si eso sea posible, había mucha gente presente al momento de...eso, aunque mantener los detalles en confidencial, tal vez ayude a Chloé, si alguien captó el momento, la atormentara para siempre.  
-No sé si venga los próximos días a la escuela, pero si viene, por favor sean amables con ella, su estado es...frágil.  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso! No sé en qué momento salí del salón pero me encontraba caminando, más bien corriendo hacia el hotel, con todas mis fuerzas y esperanzas en cada pisada. Moriría si no la veía, moriría si seguía así. Ella es una rosa con espinas, yo soy el único que sabe cómo tratarla y cuidarla. Era frágil pero fuerte a la vez. Era dulce pero agria. Era generosa y vanidosa.  
Una mezcla extraña de bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, siempre sería así, como las abejas, buenas por la miel y el trabajo en equipo, malas por su desconfianza y arrogancia, con ese aguijón que utilizan.  
La puerta está cerca, la puerta que me conducirá a la calma de mi tormento interno que ya no aguanto más, así como mis piernas que tiemblan por la fuerza que usaron para llegar aquí.  
-Joven Adrien.-Sorprendido, el botones abre la entrada, y yo sin dudarlo entró corriendo, con la adrenalina a tope.  
El elevador, se había ido sin mi, el destino juega en mi contra pero no me rendiré, no puedo, estoy cerca.  
Todos los pisos, los subo corriendo por la infinitas escaleras, el mundo quiere ahogarme, verme rendido en el piso pero no lo voy a permitir, ni hoy, ni nunca.  
El último escalón, estoy allí, frente a frente de la calma. Grande es mi sorpresa al ver que no estaba.  
Desesperado busque en todos lo rincones del cuarto.  
-Chloé!  
Destrozar, esa es la palabra perfecta para este escenario, estaba destrozado, echo trizas, cenizas, todo lo que diga mi estado de ánimo en este momento.  
Solo tuve que calmarme para ver el dolor que me había echo yo mismo, mi cuerpo cansado, ya no responde, la adrenalina desapareció, junto con La Paz que esperaba sentir.  
Cerré los ojos y todo desapareció así como ella.  
 **El gato de París ha perdido.**


	15. 15

-No está.  
-Como que no está? Adrien se más específico.  
-No está! Ella no está Nino!  
-Ella? De quién hablas Agreste?  
-Hablo de Chloé! No está! Desapareció! Se esfumó!  
-Alto alto alto! Explícate, como que desapareció?  
-Fui al hotel.  
-Fue cuando el alcalde estaba en el salón no?  
-Si, no pude contenerme al saber que ella...  
-Mira, primero informemos a su padre, ok?  
-Ok.  
Era el recreo, todos los alumnos estaban pasando el rato, pero a una, le brillaron los ojos al ver a su amor platónico de regreso, no sabia el porque de su...repentina partida a mitad de clases.  
-Adrien!  
Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia él, su preocupación le ganaban a sus nervios en estos momentos.  
El rubio que parecía distraído, no se dio cuenta de que Marinette iba corriendo hacia él hasta que ella se acercó y lo tomo del antebrazo.  
-Adrien estaba preocupada! Que sucedió?  
-No quiero hablar de eso.-Contesta el rubio desanimado.  
En shock, la chica de coletas desvío la mirada avergonzada.  
-P-p-perdón si fui m-muy entrometida.  
-Tranquila, no lo fuiste, solo estás preocupada y aprecio eso, demuestra que te importo.  
No sé esperaba eso. Se sonroja fuertemente con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, esto era un gran avance con Adrien.  
-Te contaré todo, confió en ti, solo, no se lo digas a nadie.  
-No le diré a nadie, lo prometo.  
Sonríe, pero no totalmente feliz, aún queda algo de tristezas en su mirada.  
-Te diré todo más tarde. Gracias por ser mi amiga Marinette.  
Ya no era más una compañera, ahora era su amiga, estaba cerca, solo tenía que pasar por lo más difícil, la friendzone.  
-Si necesitas algo, estoy disponible.  
 **La diseñadora a entrado en el juego del amor**

 **Chloé Bourgeois reina de Paris**


	16. 16

Ojalá los ángeles existieran, esos seres que nos protegen. En estos momentos son muy necesitados, pues la reina de París está pidiendo ayuda a los cuatro vientos, pero nadie la escucha.  
Llora.  
Llora sola mientras que la horas pasan y el tiempo fluye como un arroyo de agua cristalina, igual a sus lágrimas que se resbalan por sus mejillas.  
Un sentimiento fuerte aprieta su pecho, arrastrándola a un mar de sensaciones nuevas que odia con todo su ser. Esto es lo que llaman miedo?  
No lo mal interpreten, Chloé si ha sentido miedo, pero no a está escala donde el recuerdo aún reciente da vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, atormentando su persona, hasta llevarla a extremos.  
No era suicidio.  
No era más llanto.  
No era un capricho.  
No.  
Era algo diferente, este "extremo", era peligroso pero a la vez no, una mezcla extraña como ella, dulce como la miel y agria como una naranja que aún no está madura, que aún no alcanza el sabor que todos anhelamos, y ese es el caso de esta bella rosa de nombre Chloé, ella es una rosa que aún no florece con su máximo esplendor, aún le falta algo para poder brillar como el sol, para ser el centro del universo.  
-Mamá.-Solloza aún con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos azules, tan profundos y penetrantes como el mismísimo mar, incluso Poseidón sentiría envidia de esos hermosos orbes tan bellos como los misterios del ecosistema marino.  
El mar infinito sobre nuestras cabezas se ve cubierto por pensamientos tétricos, seguidos de lagrimas, lágrimas que caen sobre todo París. Nadie sabe porque este paisaje tan melancólica se hizo presente, pues hoy estaba previsto una jornada con aires soñadores para los aspirantes a diseñadores.  
-Te necesito!-Ni siquiera con ese lamentó el destino la escuchaba, solo empeoraba las condiciones, o tal vez, estaba equivocada. El destino parecía sufrir como ella, anunciando su estado a todos los que aprecian el cielo gris, gris por el miedo que florece en el interior de Chloé. Parecía condenada a sobrellevar tanto dolor toda su miserable vida.  
El caucho del transporte crea un chirrido alarmante, similar al de una persona en desconsuelo que solo busca un abrazo para apaciguar aquel mal que lo envenena lentamente dentro de si.  
El miedo se instala en el conductor, quien petrificado, no mueve ni un dedo, pero para su suerte, no fue nada, sólo el susto que se llevó, una abeja había cruzado su camino, una triste y mísera abeja que no ponía ni la más mínima atención a si entorno, oscuro como el dolor que estaba clavado en ella. La herida era grande, pero esta no se puede curar así como así. Se necesita amor, algo que no posee hoy y tal vez nunca.  
Él la había abandonado.  
Ella también.  
Grande era su desdicha, perdió a dos seres amados, su progenitora y su...ex...mejor amigo, quien por encajar en la sociedad, se apartó de ella, abandonándola en la penumbra. Solo tuvo que ver un minino negro, de hermosos ojos verdes pasar para recordar aquel que parecía tener un sentimiento por ella, un sentimiento que no es amor, pero un sentimiento que no había sentido en años, importarle a otra persona.  
Él, Chat noir, había echo una promesa, cuidaría de ella desde las sombras. Ese gato es una clara señal, de que el minino de París está observándola, cuidándola, susurrando que todo estaba bien.  
-Chat noir.-Otro sentimiento cálido florece, era gratitud hacia aquel héroe gatuno de sonrisa coqueta y juegos de palabras, sin duda un chico muy especial y carismático.  
-Puedo ayudarla, señorita?-Pregunta un hombre con el uniforme de aquel lugar que no había visitado hace mucho.  
Saben que lugar es? No? Pues te daré una pista, es tan tétrico que hace pensar en la muerte. Exacto. El cementerio, aquel lugar que guarda muchos secretos, unos melancólicos, otros románticos, entre otros.  
Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, pensando en su respuesta, que debería de decir una chica de 15 años con los ojos llorosos a un guardia del cementerio? No lo sabía.  
-Yo...  
Las palabras estaban atascadas en su garganta, las lágrimas nuevamente eran retenidas, la herida se abrió más. No podía seguir así, fue entonces que rompió en llanto  
-Quiero a mi mamá de vuelta!  
Estaba quebrada internamente, rogando por paz, una sensación muy hermosa en mi opinión, pero rara en la vida de esta reina abeja que llora a mares.

El guardia no sabía que hacer, era su primer día y una chica aparece llorando pidiendo a su madre de regreso, un extraño día de trabajo.  
Él era un anciano de aparentemente 60 años, ojos cafés, oscuros, muy oscuros y cabello canoso. Buscando una forma para calmar a la pobre rubia desconsolada que poco a poco se derrumbaba, la abraza.  
Un abrazo en estos momentos es más que suficiente, es un acto de cariño que apacigua la tormenta, en Chloé y en París. Poco a poco, el agua desaparece, dejando ver a una hermosa rubia de ojos azules.  
El anciano quedo maravillado por tal majestuosidad, tan hermosa que no debería llorar.  
-Que hace una bella jovencita llorando en la entrada del cementerio?  
Con ese gesto, un gran paso es eliminado de sus hombros, permitiendo que hablara.  
-Yo...vine a visitar a mi madre.  
-Puedo ayudarte en eso, dime el nombre y podré buscarla.  
- _Adalis, Adalis Bourgeois._  
 **El cementerio recibe la visita de su reina**  
 **Chloe Bourgeois reina de Paris**

👇 sigue bajando

* _Adalis; nombre de origen asirio (Asiria), significa una mujer que es líder._

👇 _Sigue bajando_

Capitulo dedicado a Natalie 0.0 ; Junior VB ; baldurprime y mizuzu93, sabían que sus comentarios me animan a publicar? Nos permite saber qué hay gente que le gusta nuestro esfuerzo. Una última cosa, se me acaba de ocurrir hacer una historia de André Bourgeois y Adalis de jóvenes, no sé, se me dio la gana. Díganme que es lo que piensan, y para aquellos que esperan la actualización de mis otras historias, están en progreso, y una está en redacción, aún no la publico.  
Bueno, ustedes me dicen.  
 _Adalis x André?_


	17. 17

Adalis Bourgeois, una mujer con el talento de dirigir con sabiduría y paciencia. Su padre le había contado que su madre siempre era la presidenta de la clase o que siempre dirigía eventos en la escuela. Una mujer con una fuerte personalidad, igual que Chloé.  
Y allí estaba ella, frente a la tumba de su madre, que hacia allí? Estaba tan sumisa en su dolor que no se fijó en la dirección en la que iba, hasta ahora.

 _Adalis Bourgeois_  
 _Amada esposa, hija y madre_

Una mujer magnífica que desapareció muy pronto sin razón alguna.  
-Gracias.  
-No fue nada señorita.  
-Fue mucho, tal vez demasiado para una persona como yo, soy horrible.  
-Usted no es horrible, es muy hermosa.  
-No me refiero en ese sentido.  
Sorprendido, el anciano se queda sin palabras, como una jovencita puede ser una mala persona?  
Los minutos fueron pasando y nadie dijo nada, el ambiente era nostálgico y depresivo, las palabras no tenían lugar en estos momentos, solo los gestos.  
-Porque...  
-¿Uh?  
-¿Porque tenía ella que dejarme?  
-¿Hablas de tu madre?  
-Hablo de esa estupida mujer que me abandono cuando dijo que estaría siempre conmigo!  
Eso no se lo esperaba, la chica tenía carácter.  
-No fue su decisión abandonarte.  
-Lo sé! Es solo que culparla a ella...lo hace ver más sencillo.  
-Culpar a tu madre no solucionará nada.

-Acompáñame.  
Siempre te dicen, nunca hables con extraños, pero cuando estás en un estado como el de Chloé, nada importa.  
Con curiosidad sigue al anciano que la lleva a una colina, y en la cima se encuentra un sauce llorón, brindando un bello paisaje con aíres inspiradores. Con dificultad el más viejo sube la colina mientras que la más joven lo sigue dudosa.  
-Siéntate a mi lado.

Una vez sentados...  
-¿Como te llamas?  
-Chloé, Chloé Bourgeois.

 **La reina habra encontrado un aliado?**  
 **Chloé Bourgeois reina de París**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Muy corto lo se, pero al menos tienen capitulo. Les informo que las actualizaciones en fanfiction son más lentas pues no tengo acceso desde mi teléfono. Si quieres actualizaciones más rápidas, búscame en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez pues puedo acceder desde la aplicación.**


	18. 18

Su llanto era mucho, al igual que su desgracia que la acompaña a todos lados. Algo positivo, era que el anciano reconstruye el mundo de la rubia que ahora es estable.  
-¿Y este chico...Adrien, es tu amigo?-Pregunta amablemente mientras que la rubia se pone nerviosa.  
-Él...es complicado...  
-No es así, claramente desconoces tu relación con él. -Y dio en el clavo, ella desconoce al 100% lo que son. Acaso son desconocidos? Compañeros? Ex amigos? O seguirán siendo amigos? Todo esto era muy confuso para Chloé.  
-Me hizo a un lado.-5 palabras que lo dicen todo, todo el mal acumulado en ella creció por esa frase en los últimos años.  
-¿Que le haría un chico a una señorita como usted?  
-Antes de que él entrará en la escuela, yo iba todas las tardes a su mansión para hacerle compañía. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, jugábamos a la reina y el rey, nunca me gustó ser una princesa. -Admite con una bella sonrisa en su rostro que aliviana las expresiones.-Siempre se comportaba gracioso y torpe, muy tierno, pero...-Ese _pero_ no le agradó al anciano, decía que algo malo se venía.-Comenzó a tratarme diferente...  
-¿Diferente?-Pregunta él intrigado.  
-Ya no me defiende como lo hacía antes, ya no me abraza, ya no me da besos en las manos, ya no me mira con la misma intensidad de antes. Él...ya no me quiere...  
Simples palabras que causan el inicio de una tormenta, simples pensamientos que se transforman en lágrimas, dolor que se aferra a ella. Nunca imaginó llorar tanto, nunca imaginó sentir como una conexión especial se apagaba, nunca imaginó sentirse tan débil, tan débil y cruel por todo lo que ha pasado.  
El humano es cruel por naturaleza, todos somos impuros, incluso Ladybug, nadie en el planeta puede ser la pureza en persona, solo tal vez los niños lo fueron, pero la sociedad logro quebrantarlos y quitarles lo más hermoso que un niño puede tener, su inocencia.  
Admitamos que cuando eran un niño o niña de apenas unos años, sentías curiosidad por todo, te asombrabas, amabas a los animales con todo tu ser, eras amable y cariñosa, pero la cruda realidad llego como un balde de agua fría que te obliga a cambiar, a abandonar tu inocencia, y convertirte en un esclavo de la malicias del ser humano. Antes pensabas que todo era feliz, que todo era sencillo, que la muerte no existía, que nadie sufría, pero no es así, y te diste cuenta que este mundo está más podrido que nada, que no merece la pena. Solo un puñado de personas se arriesgan para mostrar que la humanidad puede ser mejor que esto, mejor que basura viviente, y Chloé piensa que un día se convertirá en uno de ese puñado casi inexistente de personas que intentan salvar al mundo.  
-Quiero cambiar.  
-¿Cambiar?  
-Quiero mostrarle a este asqueroso mundo que no soy solo una cara bonita arrogante, que puedo llegar a ser algo más grande, más grande que la malicia que vive en cada uno.  
 **La reina está cada vez más cerca de conseguir su recompensa**

 **Chloé Bourgeois reina de París**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	19. 19

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

El modelo seguía con la mirada perdida, el corazón triste y con una miseria detectable a kilómetros. La chica de coletas se sentía culpable por verle en ese estado tan depresivo que incluso ella misma se sentía así.  
El deseo de hacerle sonreír abruma a la azabache que da vueltas en círculos, nerviosa por lo que pueda suceder si algo sale mal.  
-Marinette.  
-¡AH!  
La oji azul dio un brinco, espantada, desde cuando la morena estaba ahí?  
-¡Alya me asustaste!  
-Lo siento chica, pero no parabas de dar vueltas y la gente te comenzaba a ver raro.  
-Menos mal que Adrien no me vio.  
-Yo no diría eso.  
-¿¡Q-q-que?!  
-Marinette.  
-¡A-A-A-Adrien!  
-Estoy listo para contarte lo qué pasó.  
-¿A si?  
-Si, aunque preferiría que fuese en un lugar más privado.  
-¡C-c-claro!  
-Los veo más tarde chicos.  
-Adiós Alya.  
El par se fue caminando hasta llegar a una cafetería cerca de la escuela. Esa cafetería tenía un ambiente tranquilo, relajado, silencioso, un paraíso para los lectores que buscan un poco de paz para leer. Una vez sentados, pidieron cada quien algo para comer, algo fresco pues este momento era muy caluroso, loco no? Si hace unos momentos hacía mucho frío, frío como el de un corazón herido.  
-E-Entonces...  
-Iré al grano. No me encuentro bien, estoy preocupado.  
-¿Preocupado?-Marinette estaba sorprendida, este asunto le quitó su timidez y por fin dijo algo sin tartamudear.-¿Porque estás desesperado? ¿Tu rutina? ¿Tus deberes?  
-Es...algo más profundo que eso.  
-¿Una persona?  
-Si.-Responde tímido el Agreste, bajando la mirada, viendo su bebida, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.  
-¿Puedo saber...?  
-Chloé.-Dijo sin más excusas, solo una palabra directa para acabar con los rodeos.  
-¿Q-quien?-Pregunta alarmada, creyendo haber escuchado mal.  
-Chloé, Chloé Bourgeois.  
Todo el mundo de Marinette se vino abajo, su rival estaba ganando terreno a un ritmo alarmante, a este paso, perdería a su amor platónico para siempre. El miedo a perder algo puede transformar al ser humano, transformarlo en un monstruo sin piedad, un ser sin piedad, un humano sin humanidad, imagina que una madre pierde a su hijo. Las madres podrían convertirse en demonios con tal de tener a sus tesoros más grandes de vuelta, matarían de ser necesario, todo por tenerlos a su lado. Marinette siente como una voz susurra _hazle saber la verdad sobre Chloé Bourgeois_ o y eso haría, hundiría a esta rubia para siempre.  
-¿Porque está mimada te pone en este estado tan depresivo?- _mimada_ una palabra muy filosa en los labios de la azabache, una que comenzó a cortar el reciente vínculo de amistad.  
-¿Q-que?-El modelo creyó haber escuchado mal, según él, Marinette era tan dulce que nunca insultaría a nadie.  
-Lo que dije. Porque te preocupas por ella, no vale nada, solo quiere fama.-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo mariquita, estás en terreno peligroso, mandaste a tu soldado a caminar por un campo minado, sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
-M-Marinette...-El soldado avanza, con pasos firmes, sin saber que estaba cerca de su fin.  
-Apuesto a que no vino a la escuela con el propósito de causar esta reacción en ti.-Pequeña azabache, causaste una explosión, muy cerca de tu soldado quien aterrado se mueve a la izquierda para evitar quemarse, pero eso solo causa que active otra explosión que le quema todo un brazo.  
-Basta...  
-Ella quiere llamar tu atención, que todos la adoren, quiere poder.-Ordenas a tu soldado a no rendirse y él seguir con pasos temblorosos y un brazo devorado por la llamas. Está asustado, puede ver las consecuencias de tus acciones pequeña arpía, algo que tú no logras detectar, tus celos te han segado.  
-Ya basta Marinette.-Las bombas del modelo se están aguantando, no quieren herir a tu hombre leal que ruega por que lo salven de este caos, Adrien no quiere herirte, pero eso será inevitable.  
-¡Abre los ojos Adrien! ¡Te está usando por su propio bien!-Palabras muy peligrosas Marinette, muy peligrosas. Herido y cansado, da sus últimos pasos de vida en la batalla, tu soldado está por morir arpía.-Ella dice amarte cuando está claro que no lo hace.  
-¡Ya fue suficiente Marinette!- _BOOM._  
NUNCA, Marinette, NUNCA digas esa frase de nuevo. El soldado sobre la bomba escondida muere por tu culpa, el hombre caminaba sabiendo que estaba por morir cuando debajo de él, las llamas salen y el fuego lo consume vivo. Tú lo mataste Marinette, mataste el soldado que representaba el vínculo de amistad que tenías con Adrien.  
-¡NO TE PERMITO HABLAR ASÍ DE ELLA!-Todo el campo minado explota, y así desaparecen los restos de este amistad.  
La gente en la cafetería voltea a ver el escándalo que se formó, curiosos.  
La chica de coletas no tenía palabras, se había quedado sin navajas para atacar, no tenía soldados, no tenía valor. Se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero era muy tarde.  
-¡Chloé Bourgeois es mi amiga!-Avergonzada baja la mirada al suelo, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas que intenta retener.-¡Ella siempre me defiende!-Tu miseria hace que mueras arpía, estás en el fuego viva, el fuego del odio que sin dudarlo te hace pedazos.-¡Estuvo siempre para mí en los momentos más difíciles!-Una que otra lágrima se resbala, tu corazón está echo trizas pequeña mariquita, está indefensa, en la boca del lobo o en este caso gato que te devora.-No seré amigo de alguien como tú.-Bam, dispara la bala que atraviesa todas tus esperanzas de estar con él.-Adiós Marinette.-Todo esto fue tu culpa arpía, no la de Chloé, la tuya. Estas palabras no salieron de ella, salieron de ti de tu parte más oscura.  
El modelo se va de la cafetería con una rabia interna muy grande que lo está atormentando. Creyó haber encontrado una aliada, una aliada que termino siendo una traidora.  
Marinette Dupain-Cheng, traicionaste al modelo, ahora pagaras con miseria por el resto de tu vida pequeña Catarina.  
 **La arpía fue herida y el gato enjaulado**  
 **Chloé Bourgeois reina de París**

 **Si no te gustó la posición en la que puse a Marinette te invito a retirarte amablemente y te recuerdo que yo controlo lo que sucede en esta historia.**

 **Sigue bajando**

 **Este capítulo fue inspirado en mi ruptura con mi novio, sucedió el miércoles, y me sorprende que no me afecta nada, podría decirse que me siento libre! Me siento más ligera, que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con quien quiera sin tener ataduras que me limiten!**  
 **Rompimos porque el me quería hacer escoger entre él y mi familia y amigas. Eso no se hace! Los necesito a todos, no puedo simplemente escoger a uno, los necesito a TODOS. Estaba enfadado porque siempre le contaba todo a mis padres, pero no puedo quedarme en silencio, necesito hablar con ellos, que me den consejos y abrazos. Que prefieres? Tener una familia que te ame y proteja o que no les importes?**  
 **Soy muy afortunada, me quieren, me aconsejan, me alimentan, me visten, me cumplen caprichos, me pagan mi educación, me dejan ser quien soy, técnicamente soy LIBRE, ellos apoyan mis decisiones, algo que adoro de ellos. No son perfectos pero para mí si lo son. No seré pareja de nuevo con un chico que me quiere poseer al 100% algo que ni siquiera mis padres hacen. No volveré con él por qué no me deja ser quien soy, no me permite ser abierta con mi familia, no me permite pasar tiempo y tener secretos con mis amigas, no me permite ser yo, no me permite ser lo que me caracteriza, una chica que cuenta todo a su familia, una chica con amigas leales y graciosas, una chica que adora la soledad de vez en cuando, una chica que solo quiere descubrirse a si misma.**  
 **Ahora que soy libre, planeo aprovechar que en estos momentos puedo salir sin tener que estar avisando, que puedo tener secretos, que puedo tener amistades, que puedo reír, que puedo convivir con más personas!**  
 **NUNCA ME EH SENTIDO TAN FELIZ DE SER SOLTERA! Aprovéchalo! Porque una vez que tienes pareja, tu tiempo está dividido.**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	20. 20

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

La noche cae con elegancia en la ciudad del amor, una jornada terminada para los trabajadores que ahora pueden descansar en la comodidad de sus casas.  
Chloé, llega al hotel tranquilizando a todos que estuvieron buscándola como locos, pues desapareció sin decir nada.  
Una vez dentro, revisa su celular para encontrar que ya tenía 93 seguidores y un mensaje.  
 _¿Estás bien?_  
Era todo lo que decía y al parecer la cuenta era privada, lo que significa que no puede ver quien le había enviado aquel mensaje.  
 _¿Quien eres?_  
 _Una persona_  
 _Eso ya lo sé_  
 _Me tengo que ir. Espero que no se vuelva a repetir lo de ayer._  
Lo de ayer? ¡¿Esa persona sabia lo qué pasó ayer?! Demonios si ese anónimo sabe...más personas han de saberlo también.  
 _Toc toc toc_  
Eso no venía de la puerta, venía de una superficie de vidrio, venía de afuera!  
Asustada, quita las cortinas de seda que cubrían la vista, para encontrar algo que la dejo sin aliento.  
-Señorita.-Era Chat noir, tan coqueto y apuesto como siempre.  
Chloé de inmediato se abalanzó sobre el héroe para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, estaba agradecida, le salvó la vida.  
-Gracias...  
Prometió que se abriría, y que mejor que hacerlo con su salvador?  
-¿Te encuentras bien Chloé?  
-Ahora que estás aquí, si.  
El rubio no se espero eso, tampoco su reacción y pensamientos que tuvo en su interior, se sentía bien saber que él la había protegido y lo haría para siempre.  
No era necesario hablar, las palabras solo arruinarían este momento en el que un abrazo muestra todo, la gratitud y la protección.  
Desde lejos parecía que la torre Eiffel brillaba, como si estuviera feliz, tal vez de ver a estas dos alma encontrarse? Eiffel amaba los romances, amaba unir a dos personas y cuando una pareja recibe el amor y protección de esta magnífica obra de arte, el amor viviría para siempre, estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

 _Adrien Agreste y Chloé Bourgeois, yo la torre Eiffel les brindo mi amor y protección para que ustedes en un futuro terminen juntos._

Los dos sienten algo prenderse dentro de ellos, algo cálido y agradable, eso los impulsa a buscar la mirada del otro. Verde y azul chocan, de inmediato un brillo en sus ojos aparece, sentían la necesidad de siempre estar con el otro, sentían la necesidad de revelar sus verdaderas naturalezas sin miedo al otro, sentían la necesidad de sonreír para el otro, sentían la necesidad de cuidar al otro! ¡Dios mío! Parecía tan mágico el momento, solo él y ella, en los brazos del otro sin nada que los separara de este sentimiento tan agradable.  
-Chat...  
-Chloé...  
Pasaron horas abrazados, viendo el rostro del otro, tan distraídos y maravillados, nunca habían sentido la necesidad de siempre estar así, tan pegados a una persona, admirando sus rasgos y bellísimos ojos de una espléndida tonalidad única.  
Chat noir solo quería sentir la piel de la rubia abrazarlo, sentir sus cabellos darle cosquillas, sentir una conexión especial con tan solo verla a los ojos, era increíble, era paz, algo muy hermoso que desde hace meses no existía en él.  
Chloé amaba sentir los fuertes brazos del rubio abrazarla, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y ver esos ojos tan únicos y extravagantes que prendían algo dentro de ella que desconocía completamente.  
Esto no era deseo, tal vez amor, pero de lo que estoy segura era que sentían lo mismo, una conexión especial sin necesidad de hablar o hacer un gesto que cambiaría su relación para siempre, solo se necesitaban los ojos.

 **La reina y el gato se han encontrado**  
 **Chloé Bourgeois reina de París**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	21. 21

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

La media noche llegó y con ello el final de miradas intensas entre nuestros dos protagonistas. De mala gana se separaron y de inmediato sintieron la pérdida de esas sensaciones que solo sentían al tocarse, una corriente eléctrica muy adictiva.  
-Volveré pronto mi reina.  
-Te esperare con ansias.

La catarina de París esperaba a su compañero de peleas, con su mirada triste y perdida.  
Marinette aún pensaba en todas las cosas que dijo, tan crueles y despiadadas.  
Esa no era ella.  
-Ladybug.  
La nombrada voltea al escuchar la voz de su compañero, encontrando la sorpresa de que la típica mirada burlona de este había desaparecido, parecía serio y ligeramente molesto.  
-¿Chat noir?  
-Iré al grano.  
Algo malo se venía, lo presentía ella pues el rubio nunca antes había tenido una mirada tan penetrante de molestia.  
-¿Porque no apareciste ayer en la noche?-Pregunta el gato, con los brazos cruzados y un semblante para nada amigable que espantaría a todos los sabuesos que se acercaran.  
-¿Como?-Pregunta confundida la chica de coletas que se acerca a Chat noir con pasos firmes.  
-No avances un paso más.  
Su voz sonó firme, la azabache se paralizó, esa era la señal de que algo andaba muy mal.  
-Chat si algo te molesta podemos arreglarlo.  
-Responde...¿Porque no apareciste ayer en la noche?  
-¿Ayer? Chat, cálmate y podremos hablar, ok?  
-Lo siento my lady, estoy un poco presionado.-Suspira y avanza hacia la mariquita más tranquilo.  
-¿Presionado? ¿Algo te molesta?  
-Si.  
Los dos se sientan al borde de una de las vigas de la majestuosa Eiffel, dejando cierto espacio entre ellos, algo que sorprendió a Ladybug ya que normalmente el minino intentaba eliminar la distancia.  
Chat estaba distraído, recordando aún el roce (¿es con s o c?) de la piel de su amada...alto...¡¿AMADA?! ¡¿Que carajos le pasaba?!  
Al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, su rostro explotó en una tonalidad roja que a los ojos de la catarina parecía muy adorable.  
Después de uno minutos en completo silencio, y de que el rubio calmara su sonrojo, las palabras comienzan a nacer.  
-Una chica...  
-¿Estás enamorado?  
-No, no es eso.  
-Oh, entonces?  
-Una chica que yo consideraba mi amiga, dijo cosas horribles sobre mi amiga de la infancia, frente a mi.  
Marinette se altera y siente como su cuerpo tiembla del miedo al recordar aquello, la muerte de su vínculo de amistad con Adrien.  
-¿My lady?-Chat notó el cambio en ella, sus ojos se humedecieron y su cuerpo temblaba, algo le ocurría.  
-Y-yo...  
Sin poder aguantar más, abraza al gato mientras solloza a mares.  
Chat noir sorprendido queda en shock, quería corresponder el abrazo pero la imagen de Chloé aparecía en su mente, provocando que sus brazos retrocedieran, se sentía sucio con tan solo pensar en abrazar a la azabache.  
En el pasado hubiera disfrutado este contacto que hoy le era muy incómodo.  
-¿Ladybug?  
-M-Me sucedió algo parecido Chat.  
¿Coincidencia?  
-¿Alguien ofendió alguna amistad tuya?  
-No, yo fui quien insultó.  
Las lágrimas caían y Eiffel suspira, decepcionada de Marinette, una chica que según ella, era la indicada para el Agreste.  
 _Adrien Agreste y Marinette Dupain-Cheng, han perdido mi amor y protección, a partir de ahora, todos sus intentos por estar juntos fracasaran._  
El corazón de la chica de coletas siente como su amor por Adrien se rompe en varios pedazos, algo estaba mal.  
-¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?  
-A cierto.  
La razón de porque no vino fue la pereza y no quería admitirlo, quedaría mal a los ojos de Chat noir.

 **La catarina ha perdido su oportunidad**  
 **Chloé Bourgeois la reina de París**

 **Continuará**

 **Sigue bajando**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me quede sin inspiración y lo dejé allí, cuando la inspiración vuelva tendré la continuación.**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	22. 22

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

-¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta?  
-A cierto.  
La razón de porque no vino fue la pereza y no quería admitirlo, quedaría mal a los ojos de Chat noir.  
Sintiendo su corazón latir sin sentido, su estómago comprimirse y su mente crear posibles futuros de lo que venía, cierra los ojos con fuerza y prepara su garganta que se seca e intenta pronunciar tan hirientes palabras para el gato.  
-Pereza Chat, la pereza es la razón de la porque no aparecí ayer.-Dice con su voz quebrada.  
La catarina siente como el calor reconfortante que le brindaba su compañero desaparece. Sube su mirada, topándose con unos ojos juzgadores, fríos y crueles que la miran, destruyéndola internamente. La cacería había comenzado, el gato tenía a su presa, viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos esmeraldas.  
Chat se separa de Ladybug bruscamente, sintiendo repugnancia con tan solo pensar en que había tenido contacto con una persona que por pereza arriesgó el destino de una chica y no cualquier chica.  
Chloé Bourgeois, ahora tienes un ángel guardián.  
-No puedo creer que soy compañero de alguien como tú.-Contesta con veneno en su mirada y palabras, con los puños cerrados de la impotencia que surgía en él.  
La "heroina" se levanta, quedando cara a cara con su compañero.  
-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Soy humana y también tengo mis necesidades y responsabilidades!  
-¡Y una de esas responsabilidades es proteger a la gente de París!-Grita con una voz firme y potente que resuena en todos los rincones de la ciudad haciendo eco en cada callejón, como si el mundo quería que todos supiesen lo que sucedía.  
Los ciudadanos cercanos, curiosos ven de donde vino el grito, encontrando una escena que los paralizó.  
Chat noir y Ladybug discutiendo a gritos  
Una morena no lo pensó y se acercó lo más que pudo a la discusión. Era entrometida pero esto, esto señores sería el escándalo más grande que habría en París, algo que le ayudaría en su carrera como periodista.  
-¡Tu responsabilidad también es proteger a los ciudadanos! ¡¿Pero sabes qué haces cada qué hay un akuma!? ¡Arriesgas la situación con tus fracasados intentos de coqueteo!-Justo en el ego Marinette, justo en el ego.  
-¡¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el señorito imperfecto y tú la perfección en persona?!-Leña al fuego mis queridos lectores, leña al fuego eran lo que hacían.-¡Déjame decirte Ladybug que por tu culpa una chica se akumatizo! ¡Por tu culpa!-En el clavo Chat noir, en el clavo.  
-¡A claro! ¿Yo akumatizando personas? ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!-Con su ego al máximo la chica de coletas cruza los brazos y pone todo su peso sobre una pierna, viendo con victoria a su "compañero" quien sonríe con sorna.  
-¿Recuerdas a Lila Rossi?-Pregunta Chat con seguridad en sus palabras.  
Ladybug obviamente la conocía, pero diciendo que si, arriesgaría su identidad, por lo que mira confundida al gato negro.  
-Veo que no. Déjame refrescarte la memoria _my lady.-_ Lo último lo dice con fuerza, recalcándolo, diciendo que se estaba burlando de ella frente a frente,sin vergüenza.-Volpina.-Solo esa palabra bastó para que el mundo de cada habitante diera un giro inesperado de horror y confusión.  
La sangre escurre y la furia crece, la leña al fuego cada vez es más, un paso, o en este caso golpe en falso y todo estará perdido.

 **Chloe Bourgeois la reina de París**

 **Entonces que les pareció? Que creen que sucedió? Díganme en los comentarios mis queridos lectores.**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

s

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	23. 23

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

-Veo que no. Déjame refrescarte la memoria _my lady.-_ Lo último lo dice con fuerza, recalcándolo, diciendo que se estaba burlando de ella frente a frente,sin vergüenza.-Volpina.-Solo esa palabra bastó para que el mundo de cada habitante diera un giro inesperado de horror y confusión.  
La sangre escurre y la furia crece, la leña al fuego cada vez es más, un paso, o en este caso golpe en falso y todo estará perdido.  
¿Que había sucedido? ¿Que fue lo que causó que el ejemplo a seguir de toda la nación francesa, golpeara a su compañero? Fácil, una chica, una chica que cambió el curso de la historia para siempre.  
El golpe fue rápido pero doloroso. Hirió a Chat noir que sorprendido, siente gotas de sangre salir de su boca. Ambos se quedan en la misma posición unos segundos, cada quien con diferentes pensamientos.  
El rubio intentaba contenerse, no quería descontrolarse y lastimar a su ...compañera...  
Ladybug se dio cuenta de lo que hizo e incrédula, volteo hacia su mano que temblaba, como todo su ser que se sentía débil.  
El miedo en ella crece, así como la cobardía.  
-¿Que me has echo?-Pregunta una temblorosa y asustada chica de coletas, viendo su mano con temor.  
-Te hago darte cuenta de tus errores Ladybug. Por tu culpa, por tu culpa Chloé Bourgeois pudo haber muerto.-La cruda realidad, una verdad difícil de aceptar.  
-¡Chloé Bourgeois! ¡Porque todo gira entorno a esa malcriada!  
-¡Cierra tu boca! ¡No hables así de ella!  
-¡Estoy cansada de ella!  
-¡Yo estoy cansado de ti! ¡Estoy cansado de que te burles de mí! ¡Estoy cansado de seguir amándote! ¡Estoy cansado de tan solo verte!  
La discusión se estaba haciendo peligrosa, una palabra muy hiriente y la batalla del siglo comenzaría.  
-No sé cómo me enamoré de una persona tan horrible como tú.  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Ladybug.  
Otro sonido, otra herida, una bofetada.  
La azabache tiembla aún más, que le sucedía? ¿Desde cuando se hizo así?  
Asustada de si misma, utiliza su yoyo para alejarse balanceando acompañada de unas cuantas lágrimas que caen.  
Chat noir frustrado se va, olvidando un pequeño detalle, Ladybug era la única que podía purificar el akuma que él tenía. ¿Recuerdan el sombrero? ¿En que momento dije que fue purificado por la chica de traje moteado?  
Exacto.  
Nunca.  
Fue una noche muy romántica y deprimente para Eiffel que suspira al ver cómo está noche termina.  
 **Chloe Bourgeois reina de Paris**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	24. 24

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

 **Casual viendo superman mientras escribo :v**

La chica de coletas despertó con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Fue un golpe o más bien 2, muy fuertes para ella.  
Su amor platónico la odia.  
Su compañero de peleas la odia.  
¿Porque?  
Todo por ella, por una tonta niña malcriada que arruinó todo, sus esperanzas y su vida junto a Adrien, su relación y aprecio con Chat noir.  
El vacío era lo que sentía, un gran hueco en su interior de miseria que nunca podría ser rellenado.  
Vuelve a recordar lo que sucedió, las gotas comienzan a salir y se deslizan lentamente mientras sollozos se escapan de sus resecos y pálidos labios, sufría y mucho.  
-Todo es tu culpa Chloé...Tú culpa. -Dice acostada boca arriba, viendo el techo de su habitación sin interés alguno.  
-Marinette, culpar a Chloé no es lo correcto.-Responde Tikki flotando sobre su portadora que frunce los labios y el ceño.  
-¡No me importa que esté bien o mal! ¡Esto es su culpa! ¡Ella metió ideas en la cabeza de Adrien! ¡Quiere alejarme de él!-Se sienta en la cama molesta, dirigiendo toda su atención a la kwami que tenía miedo pero se mantenía firme ante la azabache, flotando a unos centímetros de su rostro.  
-¡Marinette! ¡Las palabras y acciones fueron tuyas! ¡Tú eres la culpable!-Recrimina la pequeña criatura que cruza sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho. Las palabras que había dicho eran la verdad y contenían veneno para la chica de coletas.  
-¡¿Porque de repente Chloé es el centro de todo?!-Grita-exclama la franco-china, levantando sus brazos para darle más dramatización a su punto de vista.  
-Culparla lo hace ver más fácil, pero eso no solucionará nada. Tienes que perdonarte Marinette.-La kwami se acerca más a su portadora con cierto enfado en sus palabras, no quería perder la calma, necesitaba mostrar seriedad, firmeza y sabiduría.  
-¡¿Perdonarme por algo que ocasionó esa malcriada?! ¡Ni de broma Tikki!-Se levanta de la cama y camina apresuradamente hacia el baño donde se encierra y comienza a desvestirse para meterse en la ducha y darse un baño de agua fría, fría para despertar de esta situación que parecía irreal, un sueño, un horrible sueño del que quiere huir y nunca volver.  
-Me da miedo lo que se aproxima.-Susurra Tikki deprimida por el comportamiento que estaba adoptando su portadora. ¿Donde quedo la dulce chica de coletas?  
Es un enigma, uno imposible de resolver.

 **Chloe Bourgeois reina de Paris**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	25. 25

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

La campana suena y lo alumnos entran a sus respectivas aulas, vaciando por completo la entrada y cancha de la escuela.  
En cierta clase, un chico rubio esperaba impaciente por que una rubia cruzará el umbral de la puerta. Se sentía más tranquilo después de la visita de ayer.  
Su Chloé pudo dormir en paz, él mismo fue a verla más tarde para comprobar que estuviera bien...alto...porque volvió a decir su Chloé? No eran nada más que amigos y no tenía el derecho de llamarla suya, la rubia no es de su propiedad.  
La puerta se cierra y las esperanzas de ver a su amiga de la infancia se desvanecen.  
Minutos más tarde, media clase estaba aburrida, intentando no caer dormidos por la tan "interesante" explicación de la maestra sobre un tema no muy llamativo para los jóvenes.  
 _Toc toc_  
-Adelante.-Dice la maestra.  
¿Podría ser ella? ¿Chloé estaba del otro lado de la estructura de madera? ¿El destino lo había escuchado? La puerta se abre lentamente, torturando el corazón del modelo que se inclina, prestando toda su atención, rogando por que sea la rubia que ronda en su cabeza a todas horas.  
-Dupain-Cheng. ¿Cuantas veces le tendré que decir que llegue a tiempo?  
La franco-china avergonzada entra, topándose con la mirada decepcionada de Adrien que a los pocos segundos se transforma en repugnancia y desagradado, justo como ella pensaba, él seguía enfadado.  
-Marinette.  
-A-Adrien.  
Lo que pareció eterno para ellos, solo fue un periodo de segundos, la tensión fue imperceptible para el resto de la clase oh bueno, eso pensaban ellos.  
Todo continuó hasta que la hermosa campana suena anunciando lo siguiente, el receso.  
Como alma que lleva al diablo, la mayoría sale del salón mientras que Adrien se levanta con lentitud y Marinette lo observa ruborizada.  
El modelo se siente observado y al voltear, encuentra los ojos azul cielo de la traidora.  
Fulmina con su mirada a la chica de coletas que desvía la mirada, sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos.  
Unos minutos más tarde, los alumnos se amontonan en un rincón de la cancha, incrédulos por lo que veían.  
Curioso, el Agreste se acerca.  
-¿Nino, que sucede?  
-No sé cómo explicarlo.  
El modelo se abre espacio entre todos y ve a Alya sentada con Marinette y una laptop.  
La morena al ver al rubio, se le prende el foco.  
-¡Abran pasó! Dejen que Adrien se siente.  
El modelo se sienta entre las dos chicas, alejándose lo más posible de la franco-china que se sonroja y entristece al ver lo que hace el rubio.  
Solo Alya, Nino y otro chico más han visto lo que estaba en la laptop, información valiosa que posee la chica de lentes.  
-¡Silencio todos!  
Una vez que se escucha las respiraciones de cada individuo, la morena persona una tecla y el infierno comienza.  
 **Chloe Bourgeois reina de París**

 **Impredecible es mi segundo nombre Bv**  
 **Diganme, los capítulos son impredecibles?**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	26. 26

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

-¡Silencio todos!  
Una vez que se escucha las respiraciones de cada individuo, la morena presiona una tecla y el infierno comienza.

Un video, era un video bastante cerca de lo que sucedía, con buen audio, Alya si que era buena para estas cosas, y no era fácil grabarlos en la mejor calidad visual y auditiva.  
En los primeros segundos todos quedaron en completo silencio, incrédulos a lo que veían.  
 _-Ladybug._  
 _-¿Chat noir?_  
Los héroes de París estaban de pie sobre una de las vigas de la torre, separados por dos metros.  
 _-Iré al grano._  
El gato se veía muy serio, algo nada común en él.  
 _-¿Porque no apareciste ayer en la noche?_  
 _-¿Como?_  
Que iba a pasar era la pregunta de muchos pero para nuestros héroes en sus estados civiles, era una tortura recordar aquello.  
Adrien frunce el ceño molesto, mientras que Marinette desvía la mirada de la pantalla y siente como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que comienzan a caer.  
No quería que nadie la viese llorar, por lo que intenta limpiar las gotas de agua que se resbalan por sus mejillas.  
-¡¿Porque no se detienen?!-Susurra para si misma mientras las lágrimas siguen y no puede detenerlas.  
 _-Una chica..._  
 _-¿Estás enamorado?_  
 _-No, no es eso._  
 _-Oh, entonces?_  
 _-Una chica que yo consideraba mi amiga, dijo cosas horribles sobre mi amiga de la infancia, frente a mi._  
El drama era mucho y la intriga más, los presentes cada vez más quietos que una estatua no pronuncian palabra alguna, solo las voces de los protectores de París se escuchan por todo el lugar.  
- _Podrías responder a mi pregunta?_  
 _-A cierto._  
Las lágrimas de la azabache se resbalan con rapidez, aprieta sus labios para evitar que se escape un ruido, no quería delatarse, no quería llorar frente a Adrien quien aprieta los puños al recordar la respuesta de Ladybug.  
 **Pereza**  
 _-Pereza Chat, la pereza es la razón de la porque no aparecí ayer_  
La audiencia estalla son sonidos de asombro y decepción mientras que Marinette cierra sus ojos e intenta no gritar " _lo siento"._  
Ser Ladybug era su responsabilidad y por pereza, arriesgó la vida de una civil, algo que la mataba internamente, aunque, era Chloé después de todo.  
Chat al segundo se separa de la catarina con evidente asco en su mirada.  
 _-No puedo creer que soy compañero de alguien como tú_  
 _-_ Uh.-Dice un chico.  
-Eso debió de doler.-Susurra uno de los alumnos.  
 _-¿_ Se pelearán?-Pregunta otro.  
 _-¡_ Cállense!-Exclama Alya.  
 _-¡No es mi culpa! ¡Soy humana y también tengo mis necesidades y responsabilidades!_  
 _-¡Y una de esas responsabilidades es proteger a la gente de París!_  
-Uh, eso hasta me dolió a mí.  
-No puedo creer esto, yo admiraba a Ladybug.  
 _-¡Tu responsabilidad también es proteger a los ciudadanos! ¡¿Pero sabes qué haces cada qué hay un akuma!? ¡Arriesgas la situación con tus fracasados intentos de coqueteo!_  
Adrien gruñe con impotencia, tantas ganas había tenido de golpear a esa mosquita muerta pero él era un caballero y como tal, sabe que a las mujeres no se les golpea.  
La tensión era evidente entre los portadores de los miraculous, la discusión se tornó más seria de lo que uno hubiese pensado.  
 _-¡¿Ahora resulta que yo soy el señorito imperfecto y tú la perfección en persona?!_  
El odio comenzó a florecer en cada palabra que decía el gato acompañado de la pérdida de admiración por Ladybug y Marinette notó aquello. Los alumnos perdieron la fe en la portadora del miraculous de la creación, la portadora que creo el odio hacia ella.  
 _-¡Déjame decirte Ladybug que por tu culpa una chica se akumatizo! ¡Por tu culpa!_  
Eso nadie se lo esperaba, quién era la víctima que por culpa de la supuesta protectora de los akumas, termino siendo otra marioneta?  
Ladybug contesta algo haciendo resaltar su ego pero Chat noir sonríe.  
 _-¿Recuerdas a Lila Rossi?_  
Todo el mundo voltea hacia la italiana que empalidece de inmediato, ya sabía lo que se venía y no quería recordarlo, sus compañeros la ignoraban pero al menos ya no la molestaban, tenía miedo de que las burlas volviesen.  
 _-Veo que no. Déjame refrescarte la memoria_ _my lady_ _._  
¿Que era lo que estaba por decir? La duda devoraba a todos, era como si el rubio adrede se tomara su tiempo en contestar para crear intriga.  
 _-Volpina._  
La misteriosa Volpina resultó ser la mentirosa de Lila, pero lo siguiente, lo siguiente dejo sin palabras a los alumnos. Unos exclaman sorprendidos y otros se enfurecen.  
Ladybug había golpeado a Chat noir.  
La chica de coletas tiembla al igual que la chica de traje moteado, ambas ven sus manos, sin creer lo que habían echo.  
 _-Te hago darte cuenta de tus errores Ladybug. Por tu culpa, por tu culpa Chloé Bourgeois pudo haber muerto_ _._  
-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?  
Todos voltean para encontrarse una sorpresa que dejó sin aliento a todos.  
 **Chloé Bourgeois reina de París**

 **Y que les pareció? ¿Ella entra en el momento más dramático no?**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


	27. 27

**(Síganme en Instagram)**  
 **Quiero ver más historias #chatloé #Adriloé #queenoir y adribee**  
 **Si haces una contarás con todo mi apoyo, eso no es todo, cualquier ship contará con mi apoyo! VIVA LOS MULTISHIPPERS!**

-¿Cuando fue _La prise de la Bastille?_  
 _-¡1789!_  
 _-¡_ Correcto Sabrina!  
Toda la clase seguí incrédula, buscando una respuesta a lo que acababan de ver.  
Primero a los héroes de París discutir y ahora, una rubia completamente diferente de la que recordaban.  
Cero maquillaje, cero arrogancia.  
Chloé traía puesto un suéter gris de lana, un color para nada llamativo, lo contrario al amarillo. Un jean azul ajustado y botas simples cafés. Su cabello estaba amarrado en su típica coleta pero sus ojos antes penetrantes, ahora son pálidos.  
-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?  
En cuanto la voz conocida habló, todos voltearon sorprendidos, incrédulos hacia la rubia que traía una mochila en su espalda y abrazaba una libreta.  
Adrien estaba en shock, que debía hacer, decir, pensar? Cuando su mente regresó a la realidad, la campana sonó y todos volvieron a sus salones, excepto Chloé quien se dirigió a la oficina del director.  
-¿Y en la _prise de la Bastille,_ que sucedió en especial?  
-Algo que no me interesa.-Susurra el modelo con la mirada perdida y pensamientos ajenos a la realidad.  
-¿Dijiste algo Adrien?-Pregunta la maestra creyendo haber escuchado al joven rubio que levanto la mirada que mostraba su estado, inquieto, dubitativo, agonizando, confundido.-¿Te sientes bien? Puedes ir a la enfermería si gustas.-Una oferta muy tentadora.  
-No gracias, estoy bien.-Pero debía estar pendiente al regreso de la rubia.  
-Bueno, volviendo al tema, con su compañero al lado quiero que escriban un resumen corto sobre lo que acabamos de hablar sobre la revolución francesa, tienen 20 minutos.  
Nino y Adrien se ven con miradas cómplices, no estaría mal pasar un buen rato con el moreno.  
-Entonces joven rubio. ¡Yo soy su compañero! ¡Me presento, soy Nino el magnífico DJ!  
-Encantado. Yo soy Adrien, el modelo de la empresa Agreste.  
-¡Oh pero tengo un compañero famoso!  
-¡Oh vamos Nino! ¡No exageres!  
-No lo hago señor don modelo.  
-Si lo...  
La puerta se abre mostrando a la chica a la que él esperaba con ansias y si, era ella, su reina Chloé Bourgeois está bajo el umbral sin expresión en el rostro pero aún así, se ve hermosa.  
-Chloé, no pensé que vendría, adelante siéntate.-Dice amablemente la maestra mientras los alumnos la observan con ojos juzgadores o dubitativos.

 **Chloé Bourgeois reina de París**

 **¡Corto pero al menos tienen el reencuentro! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

 **Y que les pareció? ¿Ella entra en el momento más dramático no?**

 **Soy muy holgazana para corregir mis errores de ortografía.**

 **Búscame** **en Wattpad donde actualizo con más frecuencia y rapidez.**


End file.
